


Copycat

by whoaswetha



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/whoaswetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin finds out about Molly's old crush on Sherlock and tries to behave like Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt fill for notes-from-molly on tumblr!

“Molly? What’s this?”

Molly glances up from her difficult crossword puzzle to her boyfriend of four months. Martin Crieff. He’s holding one of her old journals where she had absentmindedly written _Mrs. Sherlock Holmes_ during her more _childlish_ times.

Her eyes widen and she gets up and snatches that old journal away from him and feels herself turning as red as Martin’s curls.

“Th-that was from a re-really long time ago.” She trips over her words and clutches the journal to her chest.

She expects him to be angry and upset and ready to walk out any moment. It surprises her when he doesn’t.

His smile is one of amusement and one that’s a bit flustered as well. She makes a show of taking the journal and shoving it in the bin.

“It’s in the past.” She says, more firmly now. “I hope you know that.”

He cocks an eyebrow and nods before folding his arms over his chest.

They spend rest of the afternoon in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

When Molly sees Martin again, she notices that there’s something different about him. She can’t really put a finger on it so she doesn’t say anything.

But she instantly notices when he tries to make a deduction about someone next to them in the tiny little restaurant.

 _Tries_ and fails.

It’s not difficult to catch on what he’s trying to do.

He even attempts at being rude to the waitress but she just gives him a confused stare and this causes Molly to burst out laughing.

“You’re trying to imitate Sherlock aren’t you?” She has to stifle a giggle.

Martin laughs and says

“That was a horrible attempt wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but it was still funny. You should do it in front of Sherlock.”

He looks thunderstruck.

“Are you insane? He’d kill me on the spot.”

Sherlock treated Martin with the same indifference he treated everyone. Martin was secretly frightened of this consulting detective and the presence he had, especially the effect he had on Molly. He had always had his doubts and knowing that Molly liked him before made him feel queasy. How can she _not?_ He was confident, attractive, and smart. All things Martin wasn’t.

Molly giggles.

“No, you silly. I’m sure he’d be confused just like that poor waitress.”

He pretended to look offended, before continuing the conversation on a more serious note.

“But Molly, is there anything I’ve got to worry about? I mean, I know I’m not as good as Sherlock and I sure as hell don’t deserve yo-“

Martin is interrupted by Molly putting her hand over his mouth.

“Don’t you dare say that! You’re good for me. You’ve always been, Martin. Sherlock is the past, do you hear me? _He’s in the past._ ”  

Molly takes her hand away from his mouth and looks at him expectantly.

He turned beet red and smiled hesitantly. Molly feels angry that he would ever believe otherwise. She’ll admit, she’s fallen for him pretty fast and she can’t help but feel annoyed he’d ever think otherwise.

Sherlock made her feel unimportant and stupid but Martin, oh Martin, he was so different. He was so much better, and kinder. He made her happy, not sad. She loved the happiness he brought her.

He gives her a small smile and leans forward to kiss her.

“Okay, Molly. I believe you.” And he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
